


Doughnuts are a small price to pay for sanity

by baemax314



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baemax314/pseuds/baemax314
Summary: Everyone assumed that Clint was the goofy troublemaker in their relationship, confusing their professional personas with their actual personalities. In reality, Phil was the one who argued that dishes were meant to be left for later and pulled Clint up from the couch to dance to the latest Taylor Swift song on the radio. This was all good and fine with Clint, beyond fine, it was one of the things that made Phil so Phil but car trips impossible.





	Doughnuts are a small price to pay for sanity

Everyone assumed that Clint was the goofy troublemaker in their relationship, confusing their professional personas with their actual personalities. In reality, Phil was the one who argued that dishes were meant to be left for later and pulled Clint up from the couch to dance to the latest Taylor Swift song on the radio. This was all good and fine with Clint, beyond fine, it was one of the things that made Phil so Phil but car trips impossible.  
This time it was the drive from their latest assignment to the local SHIELD office which was unfortunately two states away - there was not enough activity in North or South Dakota to warrant even a local office.  
Clint loved his husband but after an hour listening to the medley of Iheartradio’s top 25 summer hits and Phil’s enthusiastic if not overly accurate singing he was ready to utilize all of his years of SHIELD training to leave Phil at the dusty rest station coming up in a few miles.  
Fortunately he had come prepared, stopping at the convenience store around the corner from their motel before leaving to grab emergency supplies. He prepared to engage Emergency Protocol A, reaching behind his seat as the annoyingly-perky radio host described the mattress that had changed his life. Clint pulled out a pack of off-brand mini powdered doughnuts covered in a noisy plastic wrapper from the opaque grocery bag behind Phil’s seat. As the wrapping made a crinkling sound, Phil’s gaze which had been vaguely directed at craggy landscape rushing by whipped around to focus on Clint. The wrinkles around his eyes crinkled in happiness as the small package landed on his lap.  
Clint switched the radio station as Phil sighed in delight as the first bite of sugary pastry crossed his lips, if he heard the blaring announcement for the upcoming music festival or a reminder of the song he needed to listen for to win tickets to said concert, the radio might end up at that rest stop instead of Phil.


End file.
